Hello Beautiful
by strawberryfinn
Summary: She whispered, I'm afraid of falling. He smiled, I have wings. Is it better to love and see what perhaps can happen? Or is it better not to love and not be hurt? Some people try. Some people reach out and take that chance as it flies by. And they make it.
1. They Make It

**Author's Note**: I honestly have no idea where I'm going this. It's probably going to be a Sharpay story, a SharpayOMC story. Original male character. I think Sharpay is honestly a very complex individual. And you'll notice in this story I'll never really state out who the main characters are: they will be referred to as "he" and "she". That's for you to gather. Anyways, I don't own _High School Musical_, and I hope you enjoy this story. I'm just trying out some new techniques. Tell me if you like them.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the quotes I use in this story.

**prologue.**

"I know. Is waiting for a car to stop, a star to fall, someone to change her life."

- The House on Mango Street by Sandra Cisneros

* * *

Sometimes people never see what could've been. They are fearful of taking the chance, afraid to try in case they get injured. Is it worth it to love? Is it better to not love and not go through anything unwanted? Is it better to love and see what perhaps can happen? Or is it better not to love and not be hurt.

Some will do the latter. They build their defenses up around them, hide themselves away from those who want to try. And they never try. They never attempt to find anything better because they are satisfied in that aspect of loneliness. It is all they know, and all they will ever know.

Some people try. Some people reach out and take that chance as it flies by, grasping a string of a balloon of hope that has gone far beyond their height. And they make it.

**Author's Note**: And yes, the prologue is done. And this is just the prologue. So don't say it was super-short or anything because it was meant to be, haha. Just review, please and tell me if you think I should continue this.

-Finn

-


	2. Stepping Out

**Author's Note**: So thank you so much for the reviews I got the last chapter. Thank you. Really. It means a lot to me. Again, I do not own _High School Musical_, but I do own this plotline. So no stealing, please.

I'm going with the whole weird approach again. I hope you like it. Some of these passages may be poetry. Just a heads-up.

**Dedication**: This chapter's dedicated to **A Dawn Delivery** because of the brilliant review I received. Thank you.

**1**

"I'm trying to make it through each day

I'm falling apart in every way

I'm finding it harder to get by

There's a hole in my heart and I don't know why,"

"Slipping Away" by Sum 41

-

She stepped out into the rain that day. The rain pelted around her, whipped at her fragility. It pained her to step outside because she had been hiding for so long.

She wouldn't have gone out. He made her. Her father made her. He said she had been waiting too long for something to change and that it wasn't going to happen. That she needed to get over what had happened in the past. That her mother wasn't coming back.

She had cried. Tears had spilled over the lids of her red-rimmed eyes. She had run her sweater sleeve over her eyes, something she wouldn't ever do while her mother was alive. But now her mother was gone.

She wanted to stay locked up forever. Stay and keep herself closed behind those doors, hiding from what she knew had happened.

Her brother didn't help. He stood silent, only looking at her with his wide, helpless eyes. He hadn't said anything since the accident. He hadn't uttered a word since their mother had passed. He twisted his hands nervously, pulled his hat further down over his hair, and stayed quiet.

She wondered what happened to her brother. He was her twin; they shared everything. And now they didn't even talk.

She stepped out into the rain, watching as the water pooled into the holes in her canvas shoes. She felt the wetness soaking deep into her skin where it wouldn't be able to come out.

Just like what she knew had happened wouldn't come out.

She stepped out into the rain that day.

**Author's Note**: So it's short again, but that's a whole part of the vignette-like style. But please review anyways?

-Finn

**Review replies**: (I'm only doing it for this story)

**Ghostwriter626**: What are you confused on?

**KelsiLovesLucas**: Thank you. I have no idea where I'm going with it, but I like the approach I've taken so far. Usually I rush my stories, so I'm trying to keep this consistent.

**Mr. Fishy**: Thank you. I hope you liked it.

**A Dawn Delivery**: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it; I try to do that with my summaries and prologues, and sometimes they really don't work. Thank you so much though. Yes, Sharpay is interesting. Oh, this could pass as an original fiction. It was an original fiction, but I kind of wanted to post it here because I get about 0 reviews on fictionpress, so yep. It's a fanfiction/original fiction. We'll see how it goes. You'll notice I won't ever say her name in this though.


	3. Dandelion Wishes

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the reviews. I have no idea how this chapter is. It just kind of happened. I don't think it makes any sense, but I was rambling so yeah. Hope you enjoy.

**Dedication**: **A Dawn Delivery** again

* * *

**2**

"Making plans just to stop the aching

Chasing thoughts a million miles away

Hypnotized as another dawn is breaking

I rehearse the words I want to say,"

-"Seven Days Without You" by Teddy Geiger

_Love_.

Love is like when you're little and you blow those fluffy dandelion things all over in the wind, making wishes.

But they don't come true.

Love is like when you don't understand anything that's going on except that you're kind of floating around in mid-air like in those cartoons with those animals who are running in the air.

And then gravity brings them down to the ground in a splat.

Love is a weird feeling like when you first put your head under water to see what drowning is like.

And then you almost die.

Hard, but strangely exhilirating. Like you shouldn't get involved in the first place, but it's so perfect while it lasts.

And you really can't help it.

Just like you keep on pretending you're drowning even though you might kill yourself.

Just like you keep on trying to fly in the air even though you know that you'll come falling down.

Just like you keep making dandelion wishes even though you know they'll never come true.

That's what love is.

Do you have a better definition?

Yeah. I didn't think so.

* * *

**TheEquivalentOfTroySharpay**: Thanks. I appreciate all of your comments. Haha. I'm sorry I took so long to update and my update is really short, but I'm trying. If I'm ever published (which I doubt) I'll remember you. 

**A Dawn Delivery**: Haha. You deserved this (and the last) chapter. Yeah, um, I have to write a lot. I've been writing for three years. At the beginning I was terrible. I'd love to read some of your work. I know. Short stinks. But it's how I can actually _continue_ something. Yay. Review. I love reviews. Fictionpress is very damaging for the self-esteem. Haha. Yeah. I'm not doing so well in English gasp.

**theyoungandthehopeless**: Thank you. I hope you keep reading.

**Gandalf3213**: We haven't talked in awhile. Thanks.

**Ghostwriter626**: Thank you.

**WishOnAStar0x**: Disney disregards depth. It's up to us to find it. I'm sorry it's short. And I'm terrible at updating. By the way, I love your stories. Thank you.

**Author's Note**: I don't know. It kind of happened. Tell me if you hate/love it.


End file.
